Emotions Kept in Secrecy
by Hermeline
Summary: Mamori, the team manager of the Deimon Devil Bats football team, is forced by the devil himself, Hiruma, to join in a school festival contest. Little did he know that letting Mamori join the said event will make him realize his true feelings for her..
1. The Forced Pageant Entry

**Author's Note:** Hello! This is my first time writing a fanfic, so giving out constructive criticism about my work is very much encouraged! :) HirumaxMamori is definitely my anime OTP! Hope you guys like this! By the way, this fanfic is best read when it is in ¾ story width. To view it in such story width, simply click the ¾ option at the upper right side of the page, beside the chapter drop-down menu.

**Warning:** Hiruma's _choice of words_ and vulgarity, Mamori's expressions of anger, sexual implications.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Eyeshield 21.

* * *

><p><em>Emotions Kept in Secrecy<em>

Chapter One: The Forced Pageant Entry

It was 7 o' clock in the morning. The skies were blue, the sun shone brightly, and the morning breeze was felt by everybody. Mamori just finished putting on her uniform and fixing her hair. She hurriedly went downstairs to wear her shoes and grab herself a riceball. "I'm sorry I can't eat with you for breakfast, there's a club meeting I have to attend to. Bye!" Mamori said to her mom and dad as she ran towards the door.

She walked with a fast pace. "Oh my goodness! Sena must be waiting for me! Stupid sleepless nights!" Mamori said to herself angrily.

She was indeed experiencing sleepless nights. Hiruma was always on her mind, keeping her awake. "That devil bugs me even when he's not trying! Ugh. That bastard!" she thought.

There was no denying that she liked 'that devil'. She liked everything about him — his evil grin, his wits, his bad mouth, his body, his bleached hair and his sexy voice. Even the way he said 'fucking manager', 'shitty manager' and 'manajerk'. Hiruma drives her wild.

As Mamori reached the Kobayakawa residence, she was surprised by the fact that Sena was not outside of his house, waiting for her. "Maybe he already left." she thought. She checked her phone to see if Sena sent a message. Indeed, there was a text message from him saying: "Sorry, Mamori-chan. I had to go early and had to stop waiting for you. Hiruma will kill me if I'm late! See you at the clubhouse!" Mamori sighed and blamed herself for keeping Sena waiting. She put away her phone and walked to school alone.

* * *

><p>When she reached Deimon High, she immediately headed out to the clubhouse. "Hiruma will send me to hell!" she said to her in a worried voice. When she entered the room, everyone was sitting down with scared faces as they were listening to the quarterback holding a gun. It looked like he was saying something important. "H-h-hello everyone. G-g-good morning." Mamori stuttered, feeling stupid for interrupting the meeting. "You're late, fucking manager. Get your ass down here and listen to what I have to say." the armed QB said with an evil grin. "I have a name, Hiruma!" Mamori said in anger. She might be annoyed by what he called her, but she liked it. She always pretended that she hated it to avoid everyone from seeing her cheeks look like red tomatoes. "Tch." Hiruma said while chewing his gum. Mamori quietly sat down with the other members.<p>

"Okay ladies. Tomorrow, Deimon will have its annual school festival. All you babies should be there tomorrow, or else.." he said as he loaded his gun with bullets. "Y-yes! We'll go!" everyone said with fear. "Kekeke! You all better be! Now go outside and practice, you idiots!" Hiruma cackled as he continuously shot his gun everywhere. Musashi and Doburoku just laughed and wondered what kind of evil scheme the devil has under his sleeves.

While everyone was busy practicing, an announcement was heard from the speakers around the campus. "Good morning, students of Deimon High! We all know that tomorrow, we will have our school festival. As we celebrate our 50th, we have thought of holding a beauty pageant! Each club must have a girl as a representative. Boy clubs such as the basketball and soccer clubs can use cheerleaders as their representatives. The prize will be 100,000 yen as club budget!" the announcer exclaimed. Hiruma suddenly stopped shooting his guns as he heard of such prize. It definitely attracted his attention. He had an evil smile. "Kekeke! Oye! Manajerk! Tomorrow you'll join that stupid pageant!" he said to Mamori, who was writing all sorts of data about their next opponents. "How many times should I say this, Hiruma? I have a name! And besides, what's in it for me?" she asked in anger. "You don't need that club budget! Just do what you always do and threaten the principal with blackmails!" Mamori continued. What she said was true, why does he need that club budget? Doesn't Hiruma always scare the principal and force him to give the football team the funds he needs? "Kekeke! Shitty manager! Of course I'll do that! But we need that money to buy myself more notebooks for my Death Handbook! My notebook can't manage to fit in all the information I get!" he cackled as he looked at Jumonji, Togano and Kuroki. "You have the money to buy yourself illegal and foreign guns, but you don't have enough to buy a small notebook? And you are insanely rich, Hiruma Yoichi!" Mamori reasoned out. Indeed, Hiruma was filthy rich. He was the son of a wealthy businessman. And he always got money from the people he threatened.

"And that's not all! We also have a one-year supply of creampuffs from Kariya's bakeshop as anoher prize!" the announcer added. Mamori's eyes widened. Mamori loves creampuffs. No. Mamori loves _Kariya's_ creampuffs. They were the best in all of Japan. "Kekeke! Looks like you have the answer for your stupid _what's in it for me_ question. Will you join that damn contest or what?" Hiruma said with a diabolic smile. Mamori can't lose this opportunity. If she wins, she'll be able to eat creampuffs, for free! She couldn't refuse. "F-fine! I'll join!" Mamori answered with hesitation. "What would happen to you if Kariya stopped selling creampuffs? Kekeke!" Hiruma insulted her as he left. "Grrr! That jerk!" Mamori shouted. She also left after that argument because her next class was starting soon. "Those two just won't stop arguing! They hate each other MAX!" Monta said as he was eating a banana. "Of course they won't, you monkey. Don't you guys notice it at all? They like each other, it's pretty obvious!" Musashi whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>The day of the school festival finally came. All the students had smiles on their faces, enjoying the booths, the games and the food that was served. Mamori checked all the members' attendance. Sena, Monta and Yukimitsu were present. Kurita and Komusubi were there too, but they were food booth hopping. Doburoku was drinking his sake, as usual. Musashi was looking after Cerberus and Pigberus, and well, of course, he was forced to do so. The Ha-Ha Brothers were busy as well. Togano was reading shoujo manga, Kuroki was playing video games with his PSP and Jumonji was talking to the fan girls. Suzuna and Natsuhiko were dancing around in excitement. Everyone was there except for Hiruma.<p>

"That demon still isn't here! So much for telling everybody to come! He better be late or-"

"Or what, manajerk?" Hiruma interrupted her with an evil laugh. "You're late!" she exclaimed. "Tch. I didn't say that everyone should come on time." he cackled. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for that stupid pageant? Don't keep those creampuffs waiting! Kekeke!"

"Jerk!" Mamori said, annoyed. "Suzuna, can you come with me and help me prepare? I need help in wearing my gown."

"Of course, Anezaki-chan!" Suzuna said. They went for the dressing rooms and left the others.

"You look very beautiful, Anezaki-chan! I bet you'll be the prettiest of all the contestants! Yoichi will definitely fall in love with you!" Suzuna said with delight. "Huh? H-H-Hiruma will fall in love with me? W-what do you mean?" Mamori was curious. Was it possible? Or was Suzuna just kidding? "Maybe she's just joking around to lift my spirits." she thought. Mamori was nervous about the pageant, so she definitely needed a laugh. But Suzuna's 'joke' isn't really making her laugh. It's making her curious. Very curious. Is there really a possibility that Hiruma, the devilish quarterback, will fall in love with her?

"Me and Musashi-kun can tell that you like each other. We see how you look at him, and how he looks at you. And oh, those arguments keep me tuned in with your love story, Anezaki-chan! You two are so sweet!" Suzuna said happily. Mamori couldn't say anything. Did Hiruma like her too? Did Hiruma notice how she looked at him? Her mind was bombarded with questions.

"I-I don't like him! W-we're not in love! W-we have nothing between us!"

"Oh, Anezaki-chan! Your stuttering makes it more obvious! And you're blushing! How sweet!"

Mamori had kept her mouth shut and refused to continue to defend herself. She went out of the dressing room for air. The curiosity, the denial, and the nervousness she was experiencing all at the same time made her want to throw up. Was joining the pageant a good idea? She did it for Hiruma, after all.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter One<p>

Next Chapter: She's Perfect, Almost Too Good to be True


	2. Almost Too Good to be True

**Author's Note: **Hello! This is the second chapter of the story. I'm sorry if each chapter is short, I'm limiting the events that take place in order for the story to have a smooth flow. Please do give reviews! I would really appreciate that you tell me what you think, whether it's good or bad. It would help me a lot! You guys are the key to my improvement. ;)

**Warning: **Swears and curses, vulgarity, sexual implications.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21.

* * *

><p><em>Emotions Kept in Secrecy<em>

Chapter Two: She's Perfect, Almost Too Good to be True

The open court was filled with students seated, anxiously waiting for the pageant to start. The football team was seated as well and was waiting. Suzuna came to sit and cheered with Cerberus and Pigberus. "Go Anezaki, go!" After a few minutes, Machine Gun Sanada came out of the stage and greeted everyone. Kumabukuro was there too. "Good day to all! Welcome to Deimon's beauty pageant! Today, we will witness the beauty, the elegance, and the brains of our lovely contestants! Each club will definitely root for their representatives! We will all be expecting an uproar of cheers!" Sanada said excitedly. "Why are you so fired up..? This isn't a football game.. Why are we even here.. ?" Kumabukuro said as he sighed heavily. Sanada introduced the contestants in descending numerical order. "… And last, but not the least, contestant #1, Mamori Anezaki, the manager of the famous Deimon Devil Bats football team!" The audience cheered. They liked her a lot, because she was the prettiest among the contestants. She certainly would have a high score in audience impact alone. Hiruma stopped chewing his gum when saw their 'fucking manager' in a white, long gown and with her curled hair falling all the way down to her shoulders. She was very beautiful. She was stunning. She was a ravishing damsel in a white gown. Hiruma felt something in his chest. And it felt wonderful. His groin was also starting to stand. "Tch." he said. Musashi smirked when he saw Hiruma's pupils dilate. He knew Hiruma was deeply attracted to Mamori. Who wouldn't be? Only a fool would question her beauty.

After the introduction, the question and answer portion took place. Mamori was the first one who was going to be asked. The principal, who was a judge, asked her: "Do you think football is an important sport? Why or why not?" "I bet that Manajerk would say no." Hiruma thought. "Yes, football is an important sport. It requires skill, effort, determination, sacrifice, and wits. Not all sports would involve all these aspects and I believe these are what make football an important and unique sport, aside from games and plays it has. The linemen would sacrifice their body and strength to keep the quarterback safe and to make sure he makes a smooth pass. The receiver and running back do everything in order to catch and keep the ball safe while aiming for a touchdown. The kicker uses up all his leg strength to make a powerful and perfect kick. The tight end does a lot in both offense and defense. And the quarterback makes sure his passes are 100% accurate and his plans and plays are fulfilled. If football isn't important because of what these players do, then I believe no other sport is too." Mamori answered with a firm tone. The audience clapped and cheered wildly with her impressing answer. "Go Anezaki! You're the best!" Suzuna and the others cheered. Hiruma was shocked. He didn't expect her to be that smart. Well, he knows she's smart, because she was good in analyzing the moves and plays of other teams. She conducts research and makes accurate conclusions. But he didn't expect her to incorporate her knowledge of football to a simple question like that. His groin continued to stand; this time it was harder. There was no denying that he was turned on by her looks and her smarts.

When all the contestants were able to answer the judges' questions, the last part of the pageant came. It was the swimwear portion. In this portion, they will be able to determine who of these girls have the body and the poise. The representatives did a catwalk with their bikinis on. Mamori was wearing a ruby red two-piece. She looked so hot and feisty. Her curves were perfect. Her breasts were big and round. Her cleavage was showing. All the guys in the audience were drooling like crazy. Even Doburoku stopped drinking his sake and took a look at her perfect body. "You are such a fucking pedophile. Kekeke!" Hiruma said with a demonic laugh. This was the men's favorite part of the contest, for sure. Hiruma was surprised too. He never noticed her curves and her chest. Mamori was always wearing a loose shirt, so it was hard to notice those perfect assets. Hiruma thought she was cute at first, but in this competition, he realized that Mamori was a beautiful, sexy and an intelligent manager. _Damn_. _She's perfect, almost too good to be true. _His groin was standing and it was hard. It's official. He's having an erection over Mamori, their 'shitty manager'. He liked her a lot before, but now, he's in love with her. His heart was pounding. This should stop. A devil must not fall in love with an angel like her. He shouldn't be interested with a girl who had amazing hair that smelled like berries, who had a sexy voice when she yelled at him, who had a cute and pretty face when she blushed and when she looked angry, who had a lot of knowledge about football, who had a bright mind, who had the perfect breasts and curves, who had fair skin, and who had long and sexy legs. His erection was so hard and long, he had to go to the men's comfort room to put it down. It was the hardest he ever had. He never had such a powerful one, even when he watched porn. And she was the first girl he had an erection over. Yes, she was the first, probably the last. And yes, he was a virgin. A man like himself does not have time to goof around and flirt with women. Because all he cared about was winning the Christmas Bowl. "Tch. She wasn't just some annoying manager, eh?" he laughed.

* * *

><p>It was a late afternoon. The sun was beginning to set. The open court was still filled with students cheering over the contestants. Silence took place when Sanada announced that the judges have made a decision. "And the winner of Deimon's first ever beauty pageant, who garnered 97% of the judges' votes is..." Everyone was feeling nervous. They wanted their club representative to win. "… is Mamori Anezaki of the Deimon Devil Bats football team! Congratulations! You and your club will receive 100,000 yen and a one-year supply of Kariya's creampuffs!" Sanada announced with joy. The crowd cheered like crazy and everyone was clapping their hands. Mamori was shocked and did not expect to win. She was asked to give a speech by Kumabukuro. "Uh… t-thank you f-for the support… I really t-think I don't deserve to w-win… I believe these other girls here also d-deserve it…" Mamori said, with her usual stuttering voice. "I-I would like to t-thank my football team mates who cheered for me."<br>"Congratulations, Anezaki-chan! Wooo! You're the best!" Suzuna cheered.

The pageant ended during the sunset. The open court was slowly getting cleared from the students who watched. Mamori went back to the dressing rooms and let everybody go ahead in going home, because it will take a while for her to wipe off her make-up, and to fix her hair. She said goodbye to Sena, Monta, Suzuna, and the others. "You were great, Mamori!" Sena said. "Thank you, Sena! Take care!" Mamori replied with a smile. After getting changed, she remembered that she left her phone at the clubhouse. She went there even if it was getting dark outside. She shouldn't lose it. It was her father's birthday gift to her. It was the latest model. She couldn't afford to lose it.

When she entered the clubhouse, she saw Hiruma busy typing in his laptop while he was chewing his gum. _Damn. _He looked so sexy with his bubble-blowing mouth and with his serious face. Mamori felt her cheeks blushing. "Hiruma… What are you doing here? It's already dark outside." she asked. "Tch. I should be the one asking you that. Shouldn't you be pigging out with your creampuffs? Kekeke!" Hiruma answered her with an evil smirk. "Hiruma!" she said, annoyed. "I came here to pick up my phone. Uh… would you like me to make you some coffee?"  
>She went to the clubhouse just to get her phone. But when she saw him, she wanted to stay a little longer.<p>

"Nah, I'll pass. Bet you liked that big announcement. After all, there were creampuffs."

"I didn't do it for the creampuffs… Well, sort of. But that's really not it. I did it for you. You wanted the money. Why do you really need it anyway?"

"I don't need the money. I just wanted to piss you off. Kekeke!"

"Ugh! You really like pissing me off, don't you? I forgot that you're the devil. The devil who feasts on everybody's sorrows and ange-"

Mamori stopped talking when Hiruma went close to her and when he placed his palms against the wall, his arms over her shoulders. Her back was pressed to the wall. Hiruma looked at her in a serious, but sexy face. Mamori gulped. She was nervous. What was he doing? "H-Hiruma…" she said in a soft voice. Hiruma brought his face closer to hers. Only two centimeters more before their lips touched. Mamori gulped harder. A drop of sweat began to fall on the right side of her face. Was he going to kiss her?  
>"H-Hiruma… Don't…" Mamori pleaded.<br>"Kekeke! Don't what? You thought I was going to kiss you? Who the fuck do you think you are, fucking manager?"

* * *

><p>End of Chapter Two<p>

Next Chapter: A Cold and Stormy Night of Passion


End file.
